Damon's Whore (Elena)
by Spirithunter12
Summary: Damon wants to share his sexy submissive girlfriend Elena with 10 of his friends. Warning! Not for children. One girl is being used by 10 men so it's highly M rated and full of lemons.


Damon told me he had a special surprise for me, some friends of his who wanted to meet me. He had already promised them that I would be their fucktoy for the night, that I was a very good girl who would do anything they wanted, and that he was proud of his little slut and wanted to share her.

I showered, taking time to make myself especially clean and soft for my boyfriend and his friends. I shaved, making sure my legs and pussy were smooth and bare, washed my hair with the special sweet-smelling shampoo, and smoothed scented lotion all over when I was through. When I finished I was soft and smelled of sexy musk and sweet cream. I knew that by the end of the night, it would all be for naught; by the end of the night, my hair would be a tangled mess, it and the rest of my body would be covered in sweat (mine and who knows how many men) with cum crusting here and there. But I wanted to arrive looking fresh and pretty for Damon, so that he would be proud to share his little slut.

I arrived at the address (one of Damon's friends opened his house to this evening's fuck-fest) and Damon met me at the door. As he kissed me he murmured "Are you ready for this, slut?" I looked him in the eyes and said "Yes, babe. I'm ready. I want to be your little fuckslut and make you proud" "Let's go inside then."

Damon led me downstairs to a large finished basement. As we descended the stairs, I could hear many men's voices, and I began to get nervous. As we entered the room, at least 10 men turned to look at us, well, at me..I was their toy for the evening.Seeing all of them look at me like that, like a piece of meat, or maybe a cheap hooker, made my legs tremble and my heart leap into my throat; despite the fear, my pussy nearly gushed with wetness.

Before I could say a word, however, Damon put his arm around my shoulders, stopping me in the middle of the room, and said "Here she is my girlfriend Elena, my little slut. She's such a good little slut that I brought her here to share with all of you tonight." I looked at Damon , he was looking at me with such pride in his eyes that all my nervousness melted away, and all I could do was smile at him sweetly. He led me to the bed that had been placed in the center of the room for the evening.

"Ok! Let's get this party started!" It was one of the other men in the room, Damon smiled "Rules first, gentlemen." "There's a basket of condoms on the table, everyone wears one, no matter what hole you are in. If you would like to cum on her, feel free; her hair, face, and tits are all ready for your cum. Don't do anything that will leave marks, and if she says stop, you stop."

As everyone nodded their assent, Damon turned to me and told me to get undressed and kneel at the foot of the bed.

As I knelt, Damon unfastened his pants and pulled out his cock, "You're my slut, I'll take your first. Suck my cock you dirty whore." With Damon's cock in my mouth, my pussy was now so wet that I could feel it dripping onto my legs as I knelt on the floor.

After a few minutes, Damon grabbed my hair, pulled me to my feet, and shoved me onto the bed. "Make me proud baby girl", he murmured as he stepped away from the bed. "Ok boys, there she is, have fun!"

The first man who I think I've seen before, his name Steve...stef... Stefan! Yes. He is one of Damon's besties who always looked at me like he's gonna tear me apart the second he gets a chance. He walked up to the bed, grabbed my legs, and pulled my pussy to the edge of the bed. He spread my legs and without hesitating, plunged his cock into my soaking wet pussy. I grabbed the bedsheets and moaned at the fullness in my pussy, and as I turned my head, I could see the rest of the men, pants off, beginning to play with their cocks as they watched me get fucked. I only knew a few of them, who were Im sure Alaric, kol, Klaus, Stefan, enzo but the others, well I haven't seen them before. Within seconds, I had Alaric's and kol's cock in each hand, as well as the one in my pussy. As soon as Stefan came in my pussy and pulled out, another cock took his place. After a moment or two, the man in my pussy pulled out and demanded "Flip over slut, I want to fuck you from behind." I rolled over and he rammed his cock back into my waiting pussy. One of the guys who's cock I had been jerking while on my back now moved in front of me on the bed, grabbed my hair, and slid his cock into my mouth. He slowly fucked my mouth, and the other guy fucked my pussy from behind.

This went on for some time, fucking and sucking, no time to rest; as soon as one cock was removed from my mouth or pussy, another one took it's place. By this point, my pussy was dripping so much juice that I was certain there had to be a wet spot on the bed below me, and I had already cum so many times that I had long since lost count. Damon knew, I could see him as the men in my mouth traded places, smiling at me from the side of the bed. I could see his cock in his hand, rock hard as he watched me being fucked and used by all these men. As the next cock slid into my mouth, I saw Damon lean over to Klaus who was next to him, but I couldn't hear what he said. He smiled and disappeared from my view.

Moments later, I felt the cocks in my pussy and mouth slide out. Damon moved behind me, and I heard a click, then felt the cool wetness of lube being teased into my asshole. Klaus climbed on to the bed, as Damon thrust his finger into my ass he growled "Mount him slut. Climb up on his dick." I whimpered with pleasure and did as I was told. "Now lean forward, I'm going to fuck your ass while he fucks your cunt." I shuddered and leaned forward over the man in my pussy. Damon slowly and gently slid his cock into my ass, and he and Klaus who's cock was in my pussy, began to fuck both of my holes at once.

 _Hard and Rough_.

"You want one in your mouth too, slut?" Damon growled in my ear as he fucked my ass. "Yes Damon, yes please!" I managed to choke out. In seconds, another man climbed onto the bed and slid his cock into my mouth. Now all three of my holes were filled and I was almost delirious with pleasure. All around me I could hear the sounds of the rest of the men as they watched me write and moan on all three cocks. Some commented on what a slut I was, what a nasty, dirty little whore Damon had found. Some were jerking off, watching this live porn right in front of them. Even the ones who had already cum were hard again. "Let me cum on her back" I heard one grunt. Damon leaned back, pulling a handful of my hair with him, as the man spilled his load on my back. The man in my mouth, seeing this, jerked his cock out of my mouth, yanked off the rubber, and exploded into my face. I didn't even have time to wipe my face before another cock replaced his, fucking my mouth as the man beneath me rammed deeper into my pussy, and Damon let go of my hair in order to grab my hips and plunge into my ass.

Several of the men took turns jerking their cocks and covering my back in cum, the rest fucked my mouth one by one, tearing off their condoms and giving me the facial of a lifetime. As the other men finished and stepped aside, Klaus thrusted himself deep into my belly and groaned as he came. When he finished, Damon slipped out of my ass and grabbed the wet towel that had been lying next to the bed.

"On your knees, slut!" I dropped to my knees at the foot of the bed, face to face with Damon's cock. He handed me the towel, "Wipe your face, whore. Then wipe my cock." I cleaned the cum from my face, and then used the towel to carefully clean off the thick, hard cock in my face. "Good. Now, since you were such a good little slut and you made all of my friends cum, I will let you suck my cock and swallow my load." I looked up at him, smiled, and said "Thank you baby" as I lowered my lips to his cock.

I sucked and licked Damon's cock, sliding down to lick at the base, just above his balls. I slipped his cock out of my mouth and took each of his balls in turn, sucking and tugging gently. Sliding his cock back into my mouth, I tightened my lips around it and began to bob up and down. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel Damon cum because of me, and to taste that cum on my tongue, and feel the heat of it running down my throat...

As I swallowed the last drops of his cum, Damon put out his hand to help me to my feet. I got up, shaky on my feet, leaning on his arm for fear of falling. Damon pointed across the room "There's a shower in there, don't close the door, or the curtain." He said and I nodded.

Suddenly he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back not to painfullly but enough to make me wet.

"You are suppose to answer me you dirty whore." he growled sexily.

"Yes I will do as you say." I whispered.

"Yes what baby?" he said while tightening his grip on my hair.

"Yes Daddy." I moaned quietly.

"Good Girl." he said and released me hair.

Damon tipped my chin up so I was looking him in the eye "You did well slut. I'm proud of you" As I murmured my thanks, he slapped my ass and laughed "Now go get cleaned up, you filthy fucking whore!"


End file.
